It is desirable to make source coding more efficient in applications, where the final receiver is a human. In other words, improvements in source coding can be made to obtain a better trade-off between rate and perceived quality of the coded signal, where the signal can be audio, video, or an image. More particularly, it is desirable to move distortion from audible (and/or visible) and annoying to audible (and/or visible) but not annoying (e.g., the user may not notice the distortion if the user did not know the original).